Rain Check
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sequel to Human. Kate keeps a promise. Heavy spoilers for recent episodes


This is a sequel to my previous oneshot "Human". To those following my longer fic "Price of fame" updates will be coming soon. Real life has been insanely busy the last week or so and has  
finally calmed down. thanks for your patience :)

Title: Rain check  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything is fair game  
Timeline: Sequel to "Human"  
Notes: This has not been beta'd all mistakes are mine

Detective Javier Esposito wearily slid into a wooden booth at The Old Haunt. It was nine on a Friday and the bar was packed. He had to admit Castle had done a good thing with buying it and doing minor renovations and repairs. Lanie was visiting her parents for the weekend so when Kate had asked to meet it sounded like a good plan  
Nothing better than pizza and beer after a long week.  
A brown haired waitress approached with a smile and Javier put in an order for two beers. The young woman nodded and left.

Javier's cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to check the display. Seeing the icon for a new text message. He clicked through and saw it was from Beckett.

_'Running late. Go ahead and get the pizza….no anchovies.'_

Esposito grinned and texted back an acknowledgment before returning the phone to his pocket. Leaning back against the booth Javier closed his eyes. It'd been a hell of a few months since he'd stopped by Kate's to check on her after her mentor was arrested.  
Now he was grateful for this particular meet. Even if it was just pizza and beer. Javier had been worried about Kate after the new lead on her Mom's case had broke.  
Combine that with whatever complication she had going on with Castle and it'd throw anybody for a loop.  
Even someone as strong as Beckett.

Shaking his head Javier opened his eyes and took a long swig of beer. He was hardly one to offer advice on work place relationships. The thing with Lanie had surprised him. Pleasantly so but surprised none the less.  
He'd been kicking himself ever since for not making a move sooner. Their thing was fun and he was dangerously close to falling hard for the beautiful medical examiner.  
Lanie held the possibility of forever and that scared him a bit.  
Scared in a good way.

The waitress returned with the beers and Esposito put in the pizza order. The waitress nodded and with a smile went back the way she'd come.

Javier took a long swallow of beer savoring the taste. He scanned the crowd enjoying the art of people watching.  
Ten minutes into figuring out people's stories was enough for Beckett to arrive.

She spotted him and smiled.

* * *

Kate approached the booth shrugging out of her coat on the way. She hung it on a peg at the end of one of the benches and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hi."Kate replied as she brushed a few wayward snow flakes off her hair. "Sorry I'm late got caught behind a traffic accident. Amazing how people forget how to drive in the snow."

Javier nodded. "Not like we don't get some every winter."

Kate grinned. "Exactly."

"Anybody hurt?"

"Didn't look like it. Just a chain reaction fender bender with four vehicles."

"Ouch that'll keep traffic patrol busy."Esposito stated as he slid Kate her beer. "I ordered the pizza."

"No anchovies?"

"Not on your half."

"Fair enough."Kate replied as she scanned the crowd taking a sip of beer. "This place is packed. That's good."

"Yeah and you can't tell where the renovations are unless you look close. They did a good job."

"Castle's proud of his part in it."Kate said as she leaned back her hands wrapped around the mug. "Lanie get to her folks okay?"

Javier nodded. "Yep. She's looking forward to seeing them."

Kate grinned. "You two are good for each other."

"Maybe."Esposito replied as he became suddenly interested in a drink menu perched against the back end of the table amongst the salt and pepper shaker. "We're just enjoying each other for now."

"Slow is good."

Javier met Kate's gaze. "So how are you?"

Kate appreciated that he didn't jump right to asking about her and Rick. Things were enough of a complicated mess. Talking about it might help but not right now.

"Got a call from the D.A. this morning."Kate replied with a sad shake of her head. "Royce's trial starts next month."

"Damn….sorry."

Kate took a sip of beer before replying. "I'll get through it. Don't have a choice. Won't be the first time I had to tell of my stupidity in open court."

"That's not….."Javier began but the waitress arriving with the pizza interrupted what he was going to say.

"Here you go."The waitress stated with a smile as she set the platter in the middle of the table. She deposited two plates and silverware sets before stepping back. "Need anything else just holler."

"Thanks."Kate acknowledged as the young woman left. "This smells heavenly."

"Hungry?"Javier asked with a smile.

"Starved. Day got away from me again."

Esposito shook his head as he cut two pieces and placed them on Beckett's plate. "You need more solid food then pretzels."

"This from a man who thinks flaming hot cheetos are a food group."

Javier laughed and held up a hand in mock protest. "Hey do I insult your bear claws?"

Grinning Kate wadded up a paper napkin and threw it. The projectile bounced off Esposito's right shoulder and landed on the floor.

"I sometimes have them with raisins….that's a fruit."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."Esposito replied through a mouthful of pizza

They devoured the rest of the pizza in companionable silence.

"That."Kate commented as she drained her beer. "Was worth this whole crappy week."

"Definitely. Nothing better than pizza and beer."

Kate leaned forward thinking not for the first time of just how close a call Javier had a few weeks back. They'd been lucky nobody had been seriously hurt. "I meant to do this rain check much sooner."

Javier shrugged. "No worries."

"Seriously….I appreciate everything you've done."Kate stated quietly.

"Everybody needs somebody to watch out for them."

"Don't tell Castle he thinks it's his duty."

"Wouldn't hurt to let the man in."Javier replied as he stood placing money on the table and grabbing his jacket. "He's proven himself."

"I know.'Kate acknowledged as she rose to her feet. "I trust him I just don't want to ruin one thing by starting another."

Javier handed Kate her coat and she put it on. "My Mother always said things work themselves out."

"What's meant to be is meant to be?"

"Same theory."Esposito stated as they walked towards the door. "See you Monday."

"This was fun."Kate said noting the snow was a bit heavier now. "Next time we need to drag the others with."

"You get Castle to throw in free beer you've got a deal."

Beckett grinned. "I'll see what I can do. Careful going home."

"You too. Good night."

"Night."

Kate walked to her car and began scraping the snow off. Once finished she got in, started it and pulled out into traffic.  
She was very fortunate to have the friends she did.  
Friends that stuck with you through good times and bad were rare.  
They made every day life in the trenches bearable.  
It was something she wasn't going to take for granted.

end


End file.
